


Wearing Nothing But Your Kiss

by dinosaursmate



Series: Friends AUs [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Famous Louis, Lift AU, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Smut, a brief touch of mild angst, mentions of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: The lift stopped and Harry sighed, picking up the shopping bag and looking up. They weren’t at his floor; in fact, they were at no floor. The lift seemed to have lost power, the lights flickering off and he was plunged into the relative darkness of a dim emergency light.“Great.” The man in the lift with Harry sighed, then quickly crossed the small space and pressed the alarm button to no response.Harry watched him with dull curiosity before… shit. It was that guy! Something Tomlinson, and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, he’d just been nominated for an Oscar. He dropped the shopping bag to the floor, his palms sweating.---Harry gets stuck in a lift with that actor with the incredible arse and tries to remember how to function as a human being.





	Wearing Nothing But Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this a really long time ago and finished it off months later, and that was still a really long time ago. It's finally surfacing!
> 
> Based loosely on the episode of Friends where Chandler gets stuck in the ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre.

Dusk was falling, and Harry was late. He hurried into the lobby, giving a tentative wave to the security guy on the front desk. He always gave Harry a disapproving frown, probably because of the long hair, or the beanies, or the t-shirts with holes in, or the ripped jeans. Hey, Harry could be rich. Yes, his boots were from Topman, but how different were they from those gorgeous Saint Laurent ones anyway? Who could tell the difference?

Okay, so maybe Harry couldn’t wait to get home and soak his feet because his Topman boots were killing him, but first, he really needed the lift to come. And _ shit _ , he had forgotten to even press the bloody button. Impatiently, he pounded it seven times and it arrived promptly two seconds later. He walked in, sighing and jabbed at the button for floor eight. Someone walked in behind him and pressed a button for their own floor, and Harry placed the bag of shopping on the floor between his legs, resting his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. 

He didn’t mind doing Niall’s grandmother’s shopping at all. After all, he spent countless summers over in Ireland, staying in her huge farmhouse with Niall, playing football in the fields, and being fed so many scones that he couldn’t see straight. Every time, when he would come home, his mum would tell him he had put on weight.

Doing her shopping was the least he could do, but as much as he had always loved to visit her farmhouse, he actually hated having to visit the spacious, luxury flat in Kensington. Harry lived in a one bedroom flat with his sister - yes, it was as awkward as it sounded at times - and seeing how the other half lived was painful. Harry had never asked how she got so bloody rich, it was none of his business. But maybe he should ask for tips. 

The lift stopped and Harry sighed, picking up the shopping bag and looking up. They weren’t at his floor; in fact, they were at no floor. The lift seemed to have lost power, the lights flickering off and he was plunged into the relative darkness of a dim emergency light.

_ "Great.” _ The man in the lift with Harry sighed, then quickly crossed the small space and pressed the alarm button to no response.

Harry watched him with dull curiosity before…  _ shit.  _ It was that guy! Something Tomlinson, and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, he had just been nominated for an Oscar. He dropped the shopping bag to the floor, his palms sweating.

Something Tomlinson pulled his mobile out, sighing. 

“‘Ello mate, it’s Louis from the top floor.” That was it.  _ Louis _ Tomlinson. “I’m in the lift and it’s broken down… Somewhere near the seventh floor I think. Yeah, I pressed it, no reply. I think there’s been a power cut or something.”

Harry slid down to the floor, finding himself almost eye-level with Louis’ bum.  _ Well… _ He suddenly remembered that one film he had seen Louis in a few years ago, with that scene where he got his arse out-

“Um-” Louis cleared his throat, turning around and seeming startled to see Harry on the floor. “Someone’s on their way, but they’re not sure how long it’ll be.”

“Oh. Okay, thanks.”

Louis smiled politely, pulling up the sleeves of his jumper and moving to the opposite corner. After a second or two of looking a little self-conscious, Louis crouched down to huddle in the corner.

Harry tried not to stare, but Louis Tomlinson was  _ gorgeous _ in person. Harry didn’t really involve himself too much in celebrity culture. Still, he had seen a few of Louis’ films and, at any rate, he definitely had an incredible arse. 

Harry pulled his phone from his pocket. He should let Niall’s nan know what was going on. She had been expecting him and she’d only worry otherwise, bless her. He sighed as he pressed  _ call,  _ and that was when he found out he was out of credit.

“Fuck,” he muttered, throwing his phone onto the floor of the lift. 

“Um,” Louis said tentatively. “Do you need to call someone?” He held his huge iPhone out towards Harry.

“Oh,” Harry replied, slightly surprised. “Thanks. Ran out of credit.”

Harry half-crawled and half-shuffled closer to Louis, taking the phone and shuffling back to sit not too far from him, as if afraid Louis would think he was stealing the phone if he returned to his own corner. Which was, of course, ridiculous. 

He fetched his own mobile, copying the phone number onto Louis’ phone and pressed  _ call. _

“Hello, love, it’s Harry. Listen, I have your shopping, but I’m stuck in the lift!” Harry glanced over at Louis, who was seemingly trying to politely not listen. “Will you be alright? Got enough milk for your cuppa?”

Harry saw Louis glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Harry felt a little embarrassed, although he wasn’t sure why. He tried to forget about Louis as he focused on Niall’s nan telling him about the power cut. He had a niggling worry about her, but he knew she would be fine.

“Don’t open the freezer or everything will defrost, my love. I’ll be there as soon as I can, my dear. Gimme a call if you need anything and I’ll call someone. See you soon, bye.”

_ “Hello? Mr Tomlinson?” _

Louis scrambled to his feet and moved to the speaker by the buttons of the lift. He started to explain their situation to the man on the intercom, and Harry decided to make another call, this time to Niall’s flat.

“ _ Hello?” _

“Liam!” Harry cried. “Is Niall there? I’m stuck in a lift at his nan’s place. Just thought I’d let him know in case she calls him, but I’ve spoken to her.”

_ “I’ll let him know, mate. You still coming around after?” _

“Yeah.” Harry glanced over to Louis who was having a laugh and a joke with the intercom guy. Harry cleared his throat and lowered his voice, murmuring. “I’m stuck in here with Louis Tomlinson!”

_ “What? I can’t hear you.” _

He continued to murmur quietly. “I’m stuck… in here… with Louis… Tomlinson!”

_ “Harry…” _

Harry sighed heavily. “Put Niall on.”

_ “What’s going on, Styles?” _ Niall said brightly.

“I’m stuck… in a lift…” He murmured as quietly as he could. “With  _ Louis Tomlinson.” _

“ _Oh my God!_ _Liam!”_ Niall shouted away from the phone. “ _Harry’s stuck in a lift with Louis Tomlinson!”_

Harry rolled his eyes in relief, glancing at Louis and hoping he hadn’t heard Niall’s yelling. Reassuring Niall he would be round when he could he hung up, handing Louis’ phone back and knowing he had a slight flush to his cheeks. 

“Thank you, very kind.”

Louis took the phone wordlessly, a small, polite smile on his lips. He sighed, walking back to his corner and slipping down to the floor, tipping his head back against the wall.

“So, um… are you visiting your nan?”

Something like excitement and nervousness bubbled in Harry’s stomach. He was actually stuck in a lift with a famous actor, a really  _ fit _ famous actor, and he was making conversation. Not that Harry was flustered over a celebrity, of course. 

“Actually, she’s my best friend’s nan. He’s on tour a lot, so I just sort of check in on her, do her shopping, things like that.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“She is  _ practically _ my nan,” Harry shrugged. “Um, she said she’s got a power cut, too.” 

“Yeah, the concierge said a lot of the place is out. They’re getting someone out ASAP.” Louis nodded. “So… your mate goes on tour? Is he a musician?”

“Yeah, he plays in this little folk band. They just do these little tours of pubs up and down the country every now and then.”

“Nice!”

Harry smiled, feeling a bit shy. Louis cocked his head, looking up at the ceiling and when he licked his lips, Harry got a flashback of that film; Louis, licking his lips before standing up and exposing his bare arse.  _ God.  _

“Um,” Harry cleared his throat. “Congratulations on the Oscar nomination.”

Louis looked at him, something washing over his face before grinning and looking down at the floor.

“Oh, thank you. Thanks a lot,” he mumbled, still smiling. “It all feels like a dream, to be honest.”

Harry smiled, before picking at the frayed fabric where his jeans were ripped at the knee. He watched Louis as he delicately moved his fringe out of his eyes, sighing before starting to bite his nail.

“I need a cigarette,” he said, starting to shake his knee. “I hope they’re not too long.”

Harry fidgeted, folding his long legs underneath himself. Now that he wasn’t on his feet, they were really starting to ache. He considered taking his shoes off for a fleeting moment, but he couldn’t bear the embarrassment if his feet smelt bad, and he reckoned they probably did. Fucking cheap shoes. He untucked his legs, turning around and pushing his bum up against the wall and stretched his legs up above him.

“Sorry, I really need to elevate my feet.” He sighed, grinning stupidly, gazing at Louis upside down. “They are  _ killing.” _

Louis laughed, a small, light noise that made Harry feel nice. 

“You know what?” Louis sighed. “Think I’ll join you.”

Harry watched Louis gracefully and smoothly spin himself around and stretch his legs up next to Harry’s. Louis’ feet came up to Harry’s ankles, the heels of his Adidas trainers thumping on the white wall of the lift. Almost everything in this building was white. It always made Harry feel like he was far too impure to even step foot in here. Louis wasn’t wearing socks, and his jeans were turned up, exposing the skin of his ankle. Harry curiously eyed a small triangle tattooed on his right ankle.

“Um… Has this ever happened before?” Harry asked. “You ever been stuck in this lift?”

Louis snorted. “No. And I’ll make damn sure it never happens again.”

Harry grinned to himself. Bloody famous people. 

“You live here, I take it?” Harry asked. “I mean… sorry, I don’t mean to...”

“Yes, I do.” Louis laughed. “Only when I’m in London, obviously, which isn’t all the time. I get lonely, though, if I’m here for too long.”

“You don’t live with your girlfriend?”

“We broke up last month,” Louis said, turning his head to look at Harry, a small grin breaking out on his face. “I thought everyone in the world knew that by now.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t keep up with celebrities very much.” He shrugged. “I only knew you were with that girl because you were on the front page of The Sun, like, a month or so ago?”

“Mm, yes, when they  _ announced _ she was pregnant.” Louis scoffed bitterly. “She wasn’t, for the record.”

“Oh, right. I’m sorry you broke up, that’s never easy.”

Louis paused before shrugging dismissively, staring up at the ceiling.

“Thanks. It’s okay, she’s not really my type.”

“Oh?” Harry said, feeling a twinge of guilt at even bringing it up. He needed to lighten the air. “Too tall? Too short?”

Louis laughed lightly again and the weight of guilt Harry felt on his chest lightened slightly.

“Too blonde? Too brunette?” He carried on, his grin mirroring Louis’ growing smile. “Boobs too big? Too small? Too fake?  _ Too real?!” _

“Look!” Louis laughed, nudging him. “She just… wasn’t right. For me, I mean.”

Harry’s eyes fell on the triangle tattoo again, and he watched Louis chew his lip absently. 

“So, you got any brothers or sisters?”

Louis turned to look at Harry, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, I have five sisters and a brother. You really don’t know much about me, do you?”

Harry shrugged helplessly.

“Look.” Harry laughed. “Here’s a list of the things I knew about you before today: I knew what you looked like. I knew your name, kind of. I knew you were seeing that girl from your last film. You’re nominated for an Oscar and you’ll probably win. And, I knew you had a fantastic bum. Um- I mean, according to my sister, who I saw that film with.”

Louis let out a snort of laughter before slapping the back of his hand to Harry’s chest.

“What?  _ You _ don’t think I’ve got a fantastic bum?”

“Um…” Harry laughed, a little embarrassed. “Actually… yeah, okay. I personally think you have an incredible bum.”

Louis nodded, satisfied. He smiled, keeping eye contact with Harry for a few seconds before maneuvering himself around onto his front, propping his chin on his palm and his shins up against the wall. 

“Honestly, I’d probably say it’s my most treasured asset.”

He wiggled his bum slightly and Harry found himself licking his lips, smiling. 

“Good,” he replied. “It should be.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow before laughing. “I did  _ so _ many squats in prep for that scene. I mean, I’m not overly vain, but I wanted it to look its best.”

Harry just grinned, not being able to fully look at Louis.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“You wanna know why me and Caz broke up?” Louis said quietly, moving slightly closer to Harry. “Contracts were up. Promo for the film was over.”

Harry looked at Louis out the corner of his eye. “It was fake?”

Louis shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. “You can’t tell anyone, Harry. I’ll track you down, I swear.”

Something fizzed inside of Harry at hearing Louis say his name. He finally turned his head to fully look at Louis. 

“Our little secret,” he whispered.

Something flickered in Louis’ eyes, but before Harry could place meaning to it, it was gone. Harry stared back up at the ceiling.

“So…” Louis pouted, pushing a fingertip into the length of Harry’s hair which was draped all over the floor. He drew patterns in the strands while he seemingly contemplated his words. “Anything good in that Waitrose bag?”

Harry giggled. “Help yourself. I’m gonna have to go back in the morning, I reckon.”

“I’ll have a nosy in a little bit,” Louis said. His fingers had crept up, kneading Harry’s scalp and Harry closed his eyes. 

“Mmm, that’s nice.” He sighed, before darting his eyes open. He tilted his head away from Louis, glancing very quickly at him before clearing his throat. He would never let himself live it down if he got hard in this lift, and he had most definitely been hurtling very swiftly towards bonertown. 

He flipped over onto his front, crawling across the lift floor to reach for the Waitrose bag. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him, watching him closely, and he just smiled when Harry handed him the carrier bag.

“This is a nice place...” Harry frowned. “This floor’s clean, right?”

“I mean, I don’t know what you want me to say, Harry. It’s a floor.”

Harry scoffed, swatting Louis on the arm, and he suddenly wondered if what he was feeling was a spark, or just a crush blossoming inside of him. Either way, a crush on Louis was definitely forming, and he made a mental note to buy all his films on Amazon when they got out of here. The image of Louis’ bare arse popped into his mind yet again, and Christ, could he not catch a break?

Harry returned to his previous position, watching as Louis rifled through the shopping bag.

“Chocolate digestives!” Louis said triumphantly. “Cranberry juice…”

“Good for her bladder,” Harry explained.

As Louis inspected the contents of the bag, Harry couldn’t believe he was looking at young, promising actor Louis Tomlinson, known for his suave red carpet looks and a shoo-in for an Oscar. He could easily just be any other young lad, sitting on the floor with his ankles crossed in the air, stuffing biscuits into his mouth, two at a time. Harry just remembered that he had seen Louis on a poster advertising aftershave this afternoon. Shit, he was a model, too. Louis made eye contact with Harry, letting out a little embarrassed laugh and spraying biscuit crumbs everywhere.

Harry continued to watch him, trying to hide the fond smile on his face and when Louis had made it through half the pack of biscuits, he twisted the wrapper closed and licked his fingertips.

“God, I feel sick, now.”

“You’re a little piggy.” Harry laughed. Louis rolled onto his side, resting the side of his head on his palm, looking at Harry.

“What do you do, Harry?”

“I work in Costa. I’m a manager.”

“Cool. So you’re really good at making shit coffee?”

“Hey.” Harry grinned. “I happen to like our coffee.”

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes skyward and shaking his head. He glanced at Harry again.

“You should be in front of a camera, you know,” Louis mused. “With a face and a figure like that, you don’t even need talent.”

Harry gave him a dirty look, trying to hide his flattered blush. 

“I feel like I’m being scouted for some shady, low-quality porn.” He grinned. “Some of us don’t want to be famous.”

Louis laughed, before chewing the inside his of cheek and touching the inside of Harry’s elbow with his fingertip, tracing patterns over his skin.

“Sometimes, I don’t want to be famous.”

Harry internally kicked himself. He had put his foot in it  _ again, _ and he was so irritated with himself he didn’t have time to dwell on Louis’ gentle touches.

“You’re brilliant at what you do,” Harry replied. 

“I’m gonna give it all up,” Louis stated loudly, and Harry suddenly realised just how physically close they were. “I’m gonna come and work in Costa.”

“Oh, you’d never be able to handle the pace.”

“Is that so?” Louis said, cocking an eyebrow. “Maybe I’ll come in wearing a disguise and do a shift with you.”

Arousal was starting to prickle inside of Harry and he willed his blood not to rush south. Louis’ fingertips were still stroking over the soft skin on the inside of his elbow, occasionally running all the way to his wrist and back again. 

“You should,” Harry managed to mumble. “I’m sure you can do whatever you want.”

“No,” Louis replied quietly. “I can’t.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Louis looked pained, taking a deep breath in, then out.

“You know what I really wanna do?” Louis whispered. “Kiss you.”

“You can,” Harry responded quietly, swallowing thickly. “If you want.”

“Our little secret?” Louis asked as he leaned closer. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“No.”

“Not gonna sell your story or anything?”

“No,” Harry replied with a small laugh. “Promise.”

“I  _ will _ find you,” Louis promised, his lips ghosting over Harry’s. “Sue you for everything you’ve got. Especially your Costa uniform.”

Harry giggled as Louis pressed their lips together, sweet and chaste at first, but heating up as Louis relaxed, moving his mouth eagerly and digging his fingers into the flesh of Harry’s arm. 

“You’re not seeing anyone, are you?” Louis asked, pulling away to take a breath.

“Um- no, no.”

“Good,” Louis whispered, before swearing when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it with a sigh. “Hello?”

Harry was once again concerned about his personal arousal situation. He thought about the pros and cons and decided it wasn’t the end of the world if he got hard at this point. Just as he decided this, Louis smirked down naughtily at him, phone pressed against his ear, and fuck, Harry definitely felt blood rush to his cock as Louis hung up the phone.

“They’re gonna be about forty-five minutes,” Louis said quietly, his expression somewhat cocky. “So, you’re stuck with me for a bit, I’m afraid.”

“Oh.”

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry again.

“I know everyone says this, but…” Louis sighed. “I don’t do this often. I’m not really into casual, to be honest.”

Harry blinked up at him. “Alright.”

“I don’t meet a lot of guys. And when I do, I get so paranoid. How do I know who I can trust?”

Harry chewed at his bottom lip, frowning. “Why the hell did you trust me, then? You’re right not to trust people, Louis. People will jump at the chance to fuck your life up.”

“Dunno. I’ve seen you with her.” 

“Who?”

“Your mate’s nan,” Louis said. “I’ve seen you coming in with her a few times.”

“Oh,” Harry said, surprised.

“Part of me thinks you seem like a good guy, and part of me doesn’t even give a shit anymore.”

“I suppose I’m flattered.” Harry grinned.

Louis leaned down and kissed him yet again, sighing against his mouth.

“Please don’t betray my trust,” he whispered, sounding so small and vulnerable that Harry nearly burst into tears. Harry shook his head briefly, feeling bold as they kissed and he slipped his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Louis responded gratefully, moving his own tongue in time with Harry’s before biting down on his bottom lip. Harry let out a moan, and the image of Louis’ bare arse popped into his head again,  _ for fuck’s sake! _

The momentary distraction meant that Louis somehow started to straddle Harry’s waist without him being completely aware. Harry awkwardly shuffled himself away from the wall, using all his strength to shift them far enough so he could plant his legs on the floor. Louis shuffled back, sitting his bum directly over Harry’s swiftly stiffening cock. 

“ _ God,” _ Louis groaned. He leaned down and kissed Harry, bodies squirming against each other and Harry felt in absolute heaven. He ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, stilling them on his bum and squeezing.

“Incredible arse,” he mumbled against Louis’ mouth. Louis pressed the length of his body against Harry and, as he writhed, Harry felt that Louis was just as hard as he was. It spurred him on to buck his hips, jostling Louis a bit and making him moan.

“Okay, now I wish we weren’t in a bloody lift.”

Harry cackled which in turn made Louis grin. 

“There’s plenty we can do in a lift…” Harry murmured against his neck. “What do you want, Louis?”

“Honestly?” Louis breathed, his mouth against Harry’s ear. “Really want you to fuck me.”

“Oh, God.” Harry sighed. “Really?”

“Don’t happen to have any appropriate supplies at the bottom of that shopping bag?”

“Will olive oil and dog poo bags do?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “When we get out of here,  _ please _ come to mine.”

“I will,” Harry whispered, still rutting his hips. “But I- I need…”

Louis dipped his hips low, rubbing his erection firmly along Harry’s, and Harry moaned so loudly that he wondered if people in the corridors could hear him.

“Louis…” Harry huffed through gritted teeth. “Hands… mouth… anything…”

“Has anyone ever told you…” Louis said, reaching quickly between their bodies and unzipping Harry’s fly. “You’re a needy little shit?”

“No,” Harry said, arching slightly as Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s jeans. “Tell me again.”

“You’re a needy little shit,” Louis said lightly, rubbing his hand over Harry’s cock through his boxers. “That feel good?”

“God.” Harry sighed.

Louis smiled sweetly, removing his hand and flicking the button of Harry’s jeans open. He quickly pulled Harry’s cock out of his boxers, sitting back on his heels and grinning down at Harry.

“Very nice.” Louis nodded.

“Go on, love. Just grab it as if it’s your Oscar.” Harry smirked. 

Louis smirked before grabbing Harry’s cock, staring down at it with wide, disbelieving eyes.

“Wow, I…” He sighed, shaking his head. “This is so  _ genuinely unexpected. _ ” 

Harry scoffed, writhing slightly.

Louis continued, “I’ll keep it brief. This is a wonderful moment for me. I remember when I first got stuck in this lift.” Louis smiled, staring into space as if in thought, starting to slowly move his hand up and down Harry’s shaft. “I was young, fresh, maybe even a bit naive. I never would’ve dreamed when I first looked at your bum that this is where we’d end up.”

“I hope this isn’t your exact Oscar speech.”

Louis’ smile faded, replaced with a frown as he started to move his hand again. 

“No. I don't have a speech. I probably won’t win.”

“Reckon you will,” Harry moaned out, arching his back. “Either way you need a-  _ ah!-  _ speech ready.”

Louis frowned down at Harry. Louis was beautiful, and if Harry wasn’t in such a tense and vulnerable position, he would cover Louis’ lovely face in kisses, relieving the tension. But as it happened, Louis’ grip had tightened, his hand speeding up, and Harry was close to seeing stars.

“I’m scared,” Louis squeaked, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Of the awards?”

Louis opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again wordlessly. He frowned down at Harry helplessly, before quickly shuffling backwards and swooping down to take Harry into his mouth before Harry even realised what was happening.

“Shit! Louis…” Harry moaned, writhing in pleasure as Louis’ tongue flicked wetly around his tip. He slipped his fingers round the back of Louis’ neck, tugging his hair slightly to ground himself. “You’ve got the nomination. That’s part of your history now as an actor, love. If you don’t win-” Harry paused to let out a guttural moan as Louis suckled at his tip- “it’s really not a big deal. You have the rest of your life to win an Oscar.”

Louis pulled off of Harry’s cock with an indecent slurping sound.

“It’s not that.” Louis sighed, grabbing Harry in his hand again and pumping up and down. “If I win, this will be a defining moment in my career, and I can’t even be myself.”

Harry watched Louis’ expression as he went from thoughtful to insecure to tense. Harry dug his fingertips into Louis’ knees, jerking Louis out of his thoughts and he smirked down at Harry.

“Sorry, sorry.” He put a bit more gusto into the movement of his hand, watching as Harry’s foreskin covered the head, pulling it back down and watching the small amount of precome smear over his tip. “I’m bringing the mood down.”

“No,” Harry protested with a small smile, “just getting a bit deep.”

Louis leaned down to whisper in his ear, “When we get back to mine, I’ll show you deep.”

Harry snorted with amusement as Louis sat back on Harry’s thighs, smirking. He started to wind his hips in time with the movements of his hand, and Harry moaned tensely. This was actually a thing that was happening. He saw the Waitrose carrier bag out the corner of his eye and the gravity of the situation hit him all at once. An hour ago, his only plans for the evening were to visit Niall’s nan and fall asleep in front of the TV at Niall’s flat. Instead, here he was, being wanked off by an Oscar nominated actor who was spilling his deepest secrets to him. 

“You  _ can _ touch me, you know, Harry.” Louis grinned, releasing his grip and placing his hands on top of Harry’s, where his fingers were still digging in by Louis’ knees. He pulled Harry’s hands with his, stroking up his thighs before he moved Harry’s right hand up to the bulge in his jeans. Harry cocked a smile as he squeezed gently at Louis’ clothed erection.

Louis gasped quietly, keeping his hand on top of Harry’s as he started to rut into the contact, throwing his head back and emitting pretty little whines. Forgetting about his own abandoned cock, Harry rubbed over Louis as he watched him in awe. Louis’ chest was rising and falling as he took heavy breaths, his eyelids fluttered under the dim lights and, as he licked his lips, Harry thought he was about to lose his mind. 

He was torn between wanting to pleasure Louis and wanting Louis to pleasure him. Louis opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. he opened his mouth to speak and-

The intercom crackled.

Louis looked at Harry wide-eyed before climbing off him, standing to his feet and stiffly trotting over to the intercom just as a voice said, “ _ Mr Tomlinson?” _

“Hiya, mate.”

_ “They’re here, should be about to get you out in the next five or ten minutes. Everything okay?” _

“Yeah, all good. Thank you, Brian.”

Harry scrambled to his feet, wincing as he pulled his boxers over his cock and zipped up his jeans. Louis adjusted himself, grinning at Harry before approaching him, placing his hands on Harry’s hips.

“This was amazing.” Louis smiled briefly, before it melted off his face and was replaced with a frown. “Please don’t tell anyone about this, Harry. I know what I said, but if this got out it would really fuck things up. Do you understand what I mean?”

The tension in Louis’ face made Harry’s stomach twist uncomfortably. He reached out to cup Louis’ cheek and smiled as Louis’ expression softened, leaning into Harry’s touch and breaking a small smile.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Harry said quietly.

“Thank you,” Louis said, his tone sincere. “Um- you’re still coming back to mine, yeah?”

Harry broke into a toothy grin and gave Louis a small nod. The lights flickered back on and Harry winced, squinting his eyes as he ruffled and fixed his hair. As the lift shuddered to life, Harry pocketed his phone - which was still laying on the floor - and picked up the bag of shopping.

“I need to pop down to reception,” Louis told him, straightening his t-shirt and adjusting his crotch again. “Meet me down there in a bit?”

The lift doors opened on floor eight and a small huddle of people were standing in the corridor, staring at them. Harry felt his face flush red as he stepped out of the lift, hoping no one could tell what they had been up to. It felt a bit like a walk of shame.

“Harry, thank God.” Niall’s nan appeared, embracing him. “Are you alright?”

Harry looked over his shoulder as Louis talked to who Harry presumed was the manager. Louis glanced over and winked at Harry, and he grinned back shyly.

“I’m fine, love, thank you. I was in good company. But I’m afraid we ate some of your shopping.”

“Ooh, he's a famous actor you know, Harry,” Niall’s nan said conspiratorially, her eyes wide.

“Um, yeah. I’ve seen one of his films.”

-

He felt awful, but as soon as Harry stepped into Niall’s nan’s flat, all he wanted to do was leave. He refused a cup of tea, but accepted a cold glass of Coke. He had a wee, washing his hands and spending a few minutes trying to tame his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror sternly, before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom.

“Marie, my love?” Harry called, walking into the living room. “I had better go.”

“Of course, dear! You were stuck for a long time, you poor thing. Will you come to see me tomorrow?”

“I will do.” Harry kissed her on the cheek and she walked him to the door. He was practically vibrating with anticipation. “I’ll call you in the morning.”

He left the flat, smiling at Marie as he closed the door behind him. He kicked into gear, hurrying towards the staircase - he didn’t want to risk the lift - practically galloping down the stairs as fast as he could. He cleared all eight flights without stopping to breathe, and when he hit the ground floor he stopped for a moment to compose himself. He wiped a tiny bit of sweat from his forehead, ruffling his hair and rounding into the lobby.

“We’re very sorry, Mr Tomlinson. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s not a problem, Brian. Um, I actually need to ask you something, but it’s a bit… personal. And embarrassing.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised, wondering if he should be listening. Louis must’ve sensed Harry’s presence because he turned around to look straight at him. He smirked, holding two fingers up and mouthing  _ two minutes. _

“It’s a bit of a sensitive issue, you see, Brian.” Louis spoke diplomatically and Harry felt his mouth twitch into a smile. “Were the CCTV cameras in the lift still operational through the power cut?”

Brian cleared his throat. “They were, Sir.”

“Oh. Well, I don’t know what you saw, but-”

“I turned the monitor off, Mr Tomlinson. I didn’t watch. I’m not a voyeur.”

“I see,” Louis replied, grinning sheepishly. “It was still recording, I take it?”

Brian raised his eyebrows at Louis. “Yes.” He continued to stare at Louis for a couple of seconds before standing up and disappearing into a back room. Louis turned around to look at Harry again, winking and grinning. Brian returned, his index finger spearing a disk. 

“Oh…” Louis’ eyes lit up.

“I could lose my job for this, Mr Tomlinson. Keep quiet.” Brian held out his finger and Louis took the disk from him.

“Thank you so much, Brian,” Louis said quietly. “Is this the only copy?”

“Yes it is.”

“You’re positive?” Louis asked. “Sorry, but- you know what will happen if this gets out. We don’t want someone like TMZ getting hold of it.”

“I’m positive, Sir. This is the only copy.” 

“Okay. Thank you. Seriously.”

“If you weren’t such a good man, I wouldn’t risk my job for you,” Brian grinned.

Louis thanked him yet again, backing away and grinning until he was out of Brian’s sight, and then he turned and walked quickly towards Harry.

“Oh, thank God,” he whispered, clutching onto Harry’s shoulders. “That was in the back of my mind the whole time, you know?”

Harry just grinned stupidly. Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s, pulling him towards the lifts.

“You really wanna get in the lift?” Harry laughed.

Louis just scoffed as the doors opened and they stepped inside. Louis pressed the button for the top floor and as the doors closed, he turned to Harry and pushed him up against the wall.

“Did you really want to walk up eighteen flights of stairs and waste valuable fucking time?”

Harry whimpered as Louis kissed his neck, his hands dragging down to Harry’s hips. Louis had said he didn’t usually do this kind of thing, and the same was true for Harry. He loved to go out and have a drink, maybe a bit of a flirt and sometimes a kiss, but he had never gone home with someone he met on a night out.

Louis was different. Louis had inexplicably put all his trust in Harry and although it was overwhelming, all Harry wanted to do was prove himself and take care of Louis. He deserved it, and it really seemed like he needed it.

The lift doors opened, and Harry noticed there were significantly fewer flats up here than on the eighth floor. 

“No one up on this floor really lives here full time,” Louis explained. “They tend to be bases for, like,  _ really _ rich people.”

Harry nodded in silence, following Louis down the hall and stopping at a white door. The flats weren’t even numbered up here. Louis unlocked the door, stepping in and welcoming Harry inside.

“Woah.” Harry’s eyes widened in awe. 

The flat was in darkness, but the view from the floor-to-ceiling windows was breathtaking. The London skyline was twinkling in front of him, lit up like a Christmas tree, and a rush zipped through Harry. He wished he had his camera. He had never seen London quite like this. Marie’s flat didn’t have windows like this and she certainly didn’t have such a spectacular view.

“It gets old,” Louis stated, nudging Harry with a grin. 

“I refuse to believe that.” Harry stepped inside and Louis flicked on the light. The room illuminated and Harry tried not to gasp. The living room and kitchen were open plan, very white (as per the whole complex), and as Harry walked across to the window, his cheap boots clicking on the wood floor, he found himself sighing in wonder.

“Wanna check out the terrace?” Louis asked, following Harry across the room. Harry smiled, nodding. Louis stuck a key in the lock, sliding the door open. “It’s lovely out here when it’s a nice day.”

The cold February air hit Harry, whipping his hair up and around his face. He stepped out onto the terrace and looked over the edge before heaving slightly and retreating backwards.

“Scared of heights?” Louis teased, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and planting a kiss to his neck. “I’ll protect you, baby.”

Harry hummed in amusement, relishing the feeling of Louis’ warm body pressed against him in the cold night, his hot mouth moving on his neck in an increasingly eager manner. Pushing his hips backwards, his bum made contact with Louis’ crotch and Louis let out a tense moan.

“Let’s go inside,” Louis murmured, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him back into the flat. Harry closed the sliding door behind him and promptly got pushed up against it. 

“Louis?” he said, gasping as Louis groped at him through his jeans. “Are you sure about this?”

Louis stilled, breathing against Harry’s neck. “What would make you think I’m not?”

“I, I just…” Harry sighed. “I don’t know. I just want to be sure.”

Louis pulled away from him. He grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the seating area. The sofa was ridiculously huge, could probably sit about six people, and Louis pushed Harry down onto it unceremoniously before he slid on next to him, sitting close. Harry couldn’t work out if Louis was annoyed.

“Harry, for the record, I am a proud gay man. I am out to everybody except the public. I know what I’m doing.” He slipped a hand onto Harry’s thigh, squeezing before it started to creep upwards. He smiled cheekily and Harry felt the edge of the situation soften somewhat.

“I just don’t want you to do something that might be considered reckless.”

“This whole evening has been reckless.” Louis cocked an eyebrow and grinned. “Come on, Harry. I just wanted to let loose and have a bit of fun. If I’ve made a poor judgement in trusting you, I’ll have to live with the consequences.”

“Mm,” Harry grunted.

“But, my instinct is telling me that’s not something I’m going to have to worry about.” Louis tilted his head and smiled at Harry. “I’m not going to regret this in the morning, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

It was definitely something Harry had been worried about. He didn’t want to be somebody’s regret and he didn’t want to be something for Louis to feel ashamed of. He had experienced that feeling, and it was one of the worst.

“Look,” Louis sighed, shuffling around to swing a leg over Harry and straddle his hips. “Will it make you feel better if I promise to see you again?”

“I can handle a hook-up, Louis. I think I’d feel worse if you felt obligated to see me again.”

“I just bloody like you, okay?” Louis grumbled. “I  _ want _ to see you again. I’m flaky and unreliable so I’m not asking for much, but I want to see you again.”

Harry gave Louis a small smile, running his large hands over Louis’ thighs. “You’re sure you won’t wake up in the morning and regret it?”

“No, I won’t. Do I have to beg you?” Louis smiled helplessly. “Because-”

“Haha! No.” Harry sighed, smiling. “Please don’t.”

“Are you sure, because I can see the front page of The Sun now.” Louis cleared his throat. “‘ _ My steamy romp with Louis Tomlinson. Oscar nominee begged for sex.’ _ Along with a sexy picture of you with your top off, of course.”

Harry laughed, feeling warm and fuzzy inside and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to walk away from Louis tonight. 

“Of course,” Harry repeated, grinning. He slid his hands up and round to Louis’ bum, squeezing a handful, and Louis started to move his face closer to Harry’s. Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as Louis kissed him. This was definitely a done deal.

Louis was tentative, kissing slowly as if Harry might change his mind at any moment. He wouldn’t. Harry slipped his fingers underneath Louis’ t-shirt, running his hands up his hot, smooth back. He tried his best not to think of the enormity of the situation in hand, focusing on losing himself in the moment as Louis started to rut his hips ever so slightly against him.

“Can we  _ please _ just go to my room?” Louis sighed, smiling.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded quickly. Louis climbed off of him, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hall. They pushed into his bedroom and Harry had to stop to take it all in. A ridiculously large bed stood in the middle of the room, which wasn’t as big as Harry would’ve expected. Still, there was another balcony on the other side of a sliding door lined with plants, and Harry saw the other side of London and beyond.

“The blinds are remote controlled,” Louis said with a grin. 

“How long have you lived here?” Harry asked, smirking.

“Technically, like a year? But I’ve not spent a  _ lot _ of time here. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem to still be excited over this place,” Harry said, twinkle in his eye. Louis pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and sighing.

“I can’t believe it’s mine sometimes.” Louis shrugged. “That’s all. God, who’d’ve thought it? This little shit from Donny in a place like this?”

“Nominated for an Oscar,” Harry added.

“Will you shut up about that Oscar?” Louis grinned. “Is that the only reason you want to sleep with me?”

“I want to sleep with you because you’re fucking sexy.” Harry smirked. “Oh, and, good personality, or whatever.”

Louis hummed in amusement, pressing their lips together and sliding his hands down to squeeze at Harry’s bum. Harry sighed contently against Louis’ mouth.

“Louis?”

“Hm?”

“Do you mind if I have a shower? It’s been a long day and I feel like I’m covered in coffee and…” Harry let out a laborious sigh.

“Of course, no problem.” Louis pointed towards a closed door. “En suite’s through there. Towels are under the sink.”

“Thanks!”

Harry walked into the en suite - bigger than his own bathroom by far - and widened his eyes. He felt like he was in a posh hotel. The whole room was covered in light coloured marble and silver, a deep, luxurious bath catching his eye and, wow.

“You have a  _ television _ in your bath?!” he called to Louis.

“It’s not _ in _ the bath, silly.”

The LCD screen was imbedded in the wall at the end of the bath. This concept was absolute heaven to Harry, who spent so much time in the bath. He would save loads of time.

He jumped in the shower, washing swiftly with Louis’ shower gel, shampooing his hair and quickly towelling off, pulling his hair up into a bun. He took a deep breath as he pulled his boxers and t-shirt back on.

He walked out of the bathroom and audibly gasped. Louis was on the bed, laying on his back in just his boxers, palming at himself and squirming.

“Louis,” Harry exhaled quietly.

“Sorry, babe.” Louis laughed, strained. “Got started without you.” 

He pulled his hand away, scrambling off the bed and crashing his body against Harry’s. He kissed him immediately, moaning against his mouth.

“Harry, want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “I’m gonna.”

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders before jumping up. Harry reacted quickly, catching his legs and Louis wrapped them around Harry’s waist. Harry laughed as he walked forwards, slamming his back against the wall and slipping his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. Louis was eager, biting and licking at Harry’s mouth and Harry wondered when the last time was that Louis had this kind of encounter with someone. 

Harry could feel that Louis was hard, very hard, and he pulled him away from the wall and threw him down on the bed, quickly sliding on top of him. 

“Can’t wait to get inside you,” Harry panted, tugging Louis’ boxers down over his cock. It stood firm, proud and angry, twitching as Harry licked his lips. He quickly pulled Louis’ boxers all the way down, discarding them across the room and Louis lay beneath him, squirming slightly.

“Harry, bedside drawer. Lube and condom. But check the date.”

“Oh, um,” Harry leaned over and pulled the drawer open. He chucked a bottle of lube behind him and tipped the box of condoms onto the bed, picking one up and squinting at the packet. “You’ve got like, three months left. We’re fine.”

“Thank fuck.” Louis sighed, grinning and sitting up to pull Harry’s t-shirt off. “The last guy I was with, an actor too, we would always go to his place, but we’ve stopped now because he got married.”

Harry raised his eyebrows. “Anyone I’d know of?”

“Probably,” Louis snorted, running his hands over Harry’s torso. “Can’t tell you though. It’s his business, not mine. You know how it is.”

“Course, course. Sorry.”

“I’ll let you daydream over that one.” Louis smirked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. “Pants off, then.”

Harry quickly stripped himself of his boxers and Louis laid flat on the bed, legs open, smiling up at him. 

“Turn over,” Harry told him. He obliged quickly, flipping over and laying his face on the pillow. 

“God,” Harry breathed out, grabbing the lube and quickly drizzling a generous amount over three fingers. “It really is gorgeous, Lou.”

He grabbed Louis’ bum, using his thumbs to pull his cheeks apart slightly and he inhaled sharply.

“So… when you said you started without me…”

Louis groaned languidly, arching his back and poking his bum out. 

“Got a head start, babe. Can’t wait, please, Harry…”

Harry quickly slid two fingers straight inside Louis, the slick, tight heat feeling delicious and giving him a huge surge of arousal. Louis let out a soft, whining cry, and Harry took a deep breath to steady himself as he started to move his fingers, opening Louis up as efficiently as he could. He ran his left hand indulgently up and down Louis’ body, digging his fingertips into the flesh slightly as he dragged his hand down Louis’ back, his bum, his thigh and back up again. 

“ _ God,” _ Harry sighed, crooking his fingers. “You’re perfect.”

“Not perfect,” Louis tried to argue, but just gasped as Harry slipped a third finger inside of him. “Harry-”

Harry shifted, leaning in closer to Louis’ body and started to suck and kiss at his bum. Moans began to spill from Louis, long and drawn out, and Harry bit down on the supple flesh.

“ _ Ah!” _ Louis cried softly. “I need… more…”

Harry felt frenzied as he allowed arousal to overtake him. He squeezed a fourth finger in beside the first three, fucking them into Louis quickly and moving in to lick at Louis’ rim.

“Oh, my  _ God,” _ Louis growled out through clenched teeth. “I.. can’t, Harry, just fuck me, please, fuck me…”

Harry stilled his hand, laying his sweaty forehead on Louis’ arse cheek for a second while he composed himself. He continued to move his fingers absently as he fumbled for the condom, and only when he absolutely needed his right hand did he pull his fingers from Louis.

“One sec, love,” he panted, quickly wiping his fingers on Louis’ bedsheets with an apologetic grin (they probably cost more than Harry earned a month) and ripping open the condom. He fumbled, hurriedly rolling it down his shaft with a gasp. He struggled to contain himself as Louis whined desperately. 

“Babe?” Louis said breathlessly. “Can I turn over?”

“Yeah.” Harry shrugged slightly as he uncapped the lube. “Course you can, if you want.”

Louis flipped onto his back, quickly stuffing a pillow under his hips, grabbing his legs behind his knees and bringing them up to his chest. 

“Fucking hell,” Harry muttered with a wicked grin on his face as he lubed himself up. Louis watched him closely, his breath hitching in his throat as Harry moved in, lining himself up.

He pushed in and,  _ fuck.  _ Louis felt incredible, his body pulling Harry in and Harry had to stop to gain his composure. Louis looked positively indecent; eager, desperate and delicious. Harry started to move and he immediately knew he was in the middle of fucking good sex. Louis was vocalising like crazy, throaty moans dizzying Harry’s brain, and the tension of the earlier abandoned blow job flooded through his veins, urging him on and he didn’t think he would last very long. How embarrassing. Premature ejaculation inside of an Oscar nominee was not cool, at all.

He had to just hold on and let Louis come first. He was determined. Louis gasped as Harry wrapped a hand around his shaft, pounding into him and pushing Louis’ cock through his fist. Louis whined and Harry’s hips stuttered, looking down between their bodies to where his cock was sliding slickly in, then out, of Louis’ hole. He hung his head and let out a moan.

“It’s too much,” he slurred, vaguely wondering if he was making any sense. “Gonna come too soon.”

“It’s okay, babe. Feel so fucking good.” Louis roughly grabbed hold of Harry by the shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. “Go on, Harry.”

Grabbing his ankles, Harry pressed Louis’ knees onto his chest and sped up his movements, instinctively clenching his eyes shut but opening them again immediately. He needed to see Louis. Louis moved in time with Harry the best he could, the sounds of skin slapping filled the room punctuated by throaty noises of pleasure and as Louis’ whines changed pitch, Harry took it as a sign he might be close.

His wrist was starting to hurt as he erratically dragged it over Louis’ cock, losing rhythm as he hurtled towards the edge and as Louis slid his hands down to dig at the soft flesh of Harry’s arse Harry started to pulse, coming inside of Louis and filling up the condom. As he cried out, energy draining from his body, he tried his best to keep up his thrusts as Louis arched his back. Harry had lost his grip on Louis’ cock, Louis taking over and whining desperately as Harry continued to pound into him. Harry’s cock was oversensitive, and he winced as Louis clenched around him when he started to come, shouting profanities as he shot thick white stripes onto his stomach. Harry tried to keep moving as Louis rode out his orgasm, but his energy was zapped and he collapsed onto Louis’ body, panting and sweating.

“Oh, God,” Louis muttered quietly. “Fuck.”

Harry struggled to catch his breath, placing a messy kiss to Louis’ shoulder. He looked up to see Louis’ hands covering his face. He ran his hands down, exposing his eyes and Harry’s heart sunk as Louis stared at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered.

Louis closed his eyes. “Um… yeah.”

“Lou-”

“Fuck,” Louis muttered to himself as Harry decided it was best to roll off him. “What have I done?”

Harry fought the wild urge to cry. Emotions were warring in his heart, not sure whether to feel dirty, or used, or to feel sad for Louis. Actually, fuck that.

“I should go,” Harry said quietly, standing to his feet and looking around for his clothes. His body felt spent and sad, every movement heavy. He liked to rest and recoup after sex, maybe a bit of a cuddle, but right now all he wanted was to get out as soon as he could. He felt stupid, if he was honest. 

“Harry? Wait.”

Harry sighed, turning to face the bed and trying not to look too devastated. Louis had sat up, frowning tensely, come drying on his stomach, forgotten. Louis huffed out a sigh, drawing his knees up to his chest and cuddling them close.

“I’m sorry.” Louis made eye contact with Harry and Harry’s heart jolted, uneasy. “I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not fair. Come sit?”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, sitting on the end of bed carefully. In his periphery, Harry could see Louis fidgeting, not sure how to behave. He looked like he wanted to touch Harry but thought better of it.

“I’m a bit messed up. I’m really sorry.” Louis sniffed, smiling tentatively as Harry shifted around to face him. “I didn’t mean what I said. I didn’t mean how it sounded.”

“Louis.” Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly. “I specifically asked if you’d regret this. You specifically told me you wouldn’t. And then the first thing you do after I pull out of you is make me feel like a huge regret.”

“I don’t regret it,” Louis said immediately. “I swear. I just… there’s consequences for me when I do spur of the moment things like this.”

“Consequences?”

“I have to tell my team, just so-” Louis sighed. “Just in case, you know.”

Harry folded his arms, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. “I don’t know what I have to do or say to make you believe you can trust me.”

“You have to understand. I’ve just met you. And I have to let them know.”

Harry just shrugged. “Fine. Well, I’ll get going.”

“Harry, please. Don’t go.”

Harry stood to his feet and located his boxers. They were inside out and so he shook them right way round before pulling them on. Louis stood up and approached him from behind.

“I’m really sorry if I’ve upset you. I can’t take chances with these things. It’s by no means a reflection on you, it’s just procedure.”

It wasn’t that Louis had upset him, as such. But he felt like shit, and all he wanted to do was leave. He should have known this would turn out badly. Harry made a mental note to stop following his dick blindly wherever it pointed. Not that he usually did this kind of thing, which made the hurt even worse.

“You just made me feel a bit cheap, Louis.” Harry found his t-shirt, but Louis’ floor was full of abandoned jeans and Harry was struggling to recognise his own. He sighed in frustration as Louis placed his hands on Harry’s hips. He stilled and closed his eyes, hating the way his body reacted to Louis’ touch. He remembered he had left his jeans in the ensuite, but now that Louis was touching him, he found himself rather incapable of moving.

“I’m so very sorry, Harry.” Louis rested his cheek on Harry’s bare back. “I misspoke. I really do like you a lot, and I still want to see you again. How can I make it up to you?”

Harry stayed silent, feeling a slight desperation in the way Louis was clinging to him. He started to feel slightly guilty. Louis was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Of course he had to be careful. He didn’t know Harry well enough to know how fiercely he kept secrets. He had no idea that Harry would rather die than be disloyal to someone who relied on him. It wasn’t a personal insult to Harry at all. He was merely protecting himself and his career and suddenly, Harry felt like shit for giving him a hard time for it.

He turned around, placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders. Louis looked so small and anxious and Harry’s heart gave a jolt.

“You don’t have to. I’m sorry.” Harry leaned down to gently kiss Louis. “Your career hangs in the balance of this stuff. I get it. I’ll try and be more understanding.”

“Does that mean you’ll see me again?”

“Yeah.” Harry grinned. “If nothing else, I need to prove to you I can last a bit longer normally.”

“Oh, behave.” Louis smiled, and the sight lit up Harry’s soul. 

“For the record, I promise you can trust me.” He kissed Louis again. “I’m going to prove it to you.”

-

Harry spent the night and, in the morning, he proved to Louis that he did indeed have more stamina than it had seemed. Harry felt light and happy as he left Louis’ flat, walking down the street buzzing with the fact he had the biggest secret of all. Harry loved keeping secrets. Knowing that you know something no one else knows. Knowing that someone trusts you enough to tell you something they don’t want people to know. Harry passed a bus stop with an old poster for Louis’ last film on it. His secret was that he knew how it felt to be inside of Louis. Nobody standing at that bus stop knew that the man walking past knows what the man on the poster sounds like when he comes. 

Yes, Harry loved keeping secrets. He didn’t even tell his friends until the morning after his and Louis’ third date. 

“What the  _ fuck?!” _ Liam leapt up from the sofa and approached Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. “How could you keep something like this from us?”

“Get off me,” Harry replied lightly.

“I knew something was up!” Niall exclaimed. “My nan said the other day that she’d seen you outside the flats from her window. She waited and waited, and you never came to see her.”

Harry shrugged, grinning inanely. “I couldn’t tell you guys. I was sworn to secrecy. Surely you understand.”

“Why now?” Liam asked, suspicious.

“Well, because things are going fairly well.” Harry shrugged again, pouting. “And I suppose he’s sort of my boyfriend, now.”

Niall’s eyes widened. “Fucking hell.”

“You guys can’t tell anyone, okay? I’m trusting you, here. And Louis is trusting me when I say you guys won’t tell anyone. I mean it. You can’t tell  _ anyone.” _

“We won’t, we won’t.” Liam held his palms up in reassurance.

“Fucking hell!” Niall repeated, clutching at his head in disbelief. 

-

When they had started seeing each other, Harry often looked forward to the future, anticipating the time when Louis would be able to come out and they would be able to live openly as a couple. But by the time the Academy Awards rolled around, Harry’s hopes and expectations had started to shift. 

It was his proudest day. He couldn’t walk the red carpet with Louis, couldn’t sit with him. But as he watched Louis collect the Oscar that Harry knew all along that he would win, Harry realised what was important. A thrill shot through Harry as Louis gave him a brief thank you in his speech, and it was enough for him. Louis was always enough.

Louis was about to go to LA to shoot a new film, and Harry wasn’t looking forward to being apart. Still, it was their life and he loved it. They had made a home together in Louis’ flat. They had a small inner circle of friends surrounding them. The future lay ahead of them like a promise.

Harry still made shit coffee for a living. 

“Nobody’s perfect,” Louis told him. “I’ll buy you a coffee shop one day, love.”

“You’ll buy me nothing.” Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I won’t be a kept man.”

“Well, then maybe I’ll buy a coffee shop for myself and employ you to manage it. You’ll have to go through the interview process though, babe. I don’t want you accusing me of preferential treatment.”

“Okay, but let me say up front I need Christmases off. And my boyfriend is super flaky and super busy so I might need time off at the last minute.”

Louis grinned widely, and that familiar warm, fuzzy feeling inside of Harry that refused to die was back. 

“I’ve never shagged my boss before,” Harry continued. “What are the perks?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Well, babe. When you’re sucking me off, one glance down at you and forget a fucking coffee shop, I’m ready to give you the whole world.”

Harry grinned, blushing. “You’re so sweet, love.”

Louis was wrong.  _ They _ were perfect. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog the Tumblr post!](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/173356019601/wearing-nothing-but-your-kiss-by-dinosaursmate)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Authors love kudos and comments <3


End file.
